


I’ll always worry for you

by plistommy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, let the guys be soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistommy/pseuds/plistommy
Summary: Billy takes care of Steve after he had a rough day at work.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I’ll always worry for you

**Author's Note:**

> something short and soft i wrote for tumblr (again LOL) about billy being protective over steve bc it’s my favorite headcanon ever ;; 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy <3 <3

When the door to their apartment finally opens after some struggling with the lock, Steve lets out a deep sigh and swears he could cry from happiness right now.

He drops his work bag to the floor and closes the door behind him - making sure it’s locked. He throws his jacket on top of one of the chairs and makes his way to the living room where he knows Billy will be sitting on the couch watching the TV by now since he got off work earlier.

”Hey baby, how was your-” Billy starts to say with a smirk on his face as he sees Steve coming to him, but is cut off as the other goes to sit down on his lap and buries his face into the crook of his neck.

”It was bad.” Steve mutters.

Billy gives him a hum of understanding and wraps his strong arms around Steve, holding him tightly to himself while giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

”Let me guess..” he starts with an annoyed pitch on his deep voice ”something to do with your boss again?”

When he hears the quiet whine against his neck at the recall of the person’s name, Billy knows his answer right away.

_I wanna beat that fucker up so bad,_ Billy thinks. _Has_ thought of for a while now, actually.

A man can dream.

Steve starts to move in his arms and sits back so he can look at Billy. He gives him one of those smiles that never reach his eyes, the one that he pretends that he’s okay. But Billy knows him too well to fall for that.

”What did he do?” Billy asks after a few moments.

Steve’s shoulders drop as he lets out a sigh. He’s quiet for a while, like he’s thinking and then looks at Billy again.

”The same old shit mostly. It feels like the guy wants me to quit the job myself so he feels like he’d won something and on top of that would get rid of me since I’m such a ’shitty worker’.” Steve rolls his eyes, a little pout forming into his pretty face.

Billy’s hold tightens around him just a little as his protectiveness over his partner kicks in. Not that it never left.

Steve notices the quick change in the others mood and looks at how Billy’s brows are furrowed in worry and anger too.

He brings his hands to Billy’s cheeks, stroking them softly with his thumbs as he makes him look at him ”Don’t worry about it, Billy. He’s just an asshole and that’s nothing ne-”

”I’ll _always_ worry for you.” Billy says, not missing a beat and voice rougher than before.

Steve gives him a smile. A genuine and loving one this time. His eyes show pure understanding, like he knows the feeling. And he does.

”I know.” Steve whispers and moves to kiss him. Billy meets him halfway.

Steve’s hands drop from Billy’s cheeks and he wraps them around his shoulders, moving a little closer to deepen the kiss.

Billy moves his hands lower instead and squeezes Steve’s ass, making the other laugh as he pulls away from the kiss.

”Shit...” Steve pants ”I should’ve known that was coming.”

Billy smirks at him and squeezes harder.

”What can I say.. I love your ass.” he purrs.

Steve laughs breathlessly, way more relaxed now than before when he got home. The realization makes Billy smile.

They spend the rest of the evening watching some ridiculous movie that Billy had picked up to make Steve feel better since he knew it was one of Steve’s favorites.

Steve had become a smiling mess in his arms halfway through the movie and Billy couldn’t stop grinning at the adorable giggles that came out now and then from Steve as he understood the jokes.

He even tried to explain one joke to Billy too, but he couldn’t understand the humor of it _at all._

Steve just called him lame with a soft laugh and moved to watch the movie again, head resting on Billy’s chest.

”Thank you for this.” Steve whispered after some minutes had passed - the sound so small it was a surprise Billy even caught it in the first place.

Billy hummed and kept playing with Steve’s hair until he kissed the others forehead with a smile on his lips.

”I love you.” He whispered.

Steve’s big brown eyes turned to look at him and he gave Billy the softest smile.

”I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck that boss >:(


End file.
